The Lack of Fear
by Nyltiak
Summary: Needs work. Lots of work... for grammar, plot holes, and overall fangirlish badness. Keep in mind I was thirteen when I wrote this.
1. Chapter One A Time For Self Pity

Author's Note: This chapter is pretty much of an introduction; kind of giving an idea of where our favorite amphibian is. So, I guess I could dub it a prologue, but considering I am extremely lazy, and want to say my story is longer than it truly is; please accept this ramble-y introduction as a chapter. As you can tell, I am not a fan of Ororo, so; if you are a fan of her one-sided murderous behavior, do not read on. Mmm-kay? I MEAN, REALLY, PEOPLE!! Toad just incapacitated _her_, and she had to go mucho-loco on him! Uuugh. And to finish it all off, that cheesy line... I'll show her what happens when a btch gets struck by lightning. Bwuahahaha. I felt so sorry for poor Mortie. So, I'm giving him his two bits, and lets just say for Ororo's...well...situation...what comes around, goes around.

For all those who actually bothered to READ that horrendously long author's note, congrats to you, and here is your very own Mortie clone. hands out very peeved looking clones And if you read the NEXT authors note...you may even get a Darth Maul!! Aren't you happy, Mort?  
Mort: sigh...yippee skippee.  
That's a good Mort! glomps

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for...well, it would be easier to say what I don't own. I don't own the X-Men, the Brotherhood, etc. etc. Don't sue me, or I'll unleash many rabid chipmunks to chew on your groin. I do own the 'spy', however. No, I'm not going to tell you the name yet! That would spoil everything! You spoil-y fools you!

Chapter One- Time For Self Pity

There wasn't much to do anymore. Magneto had put both of his former right hand men on suspension, giving them the silent treatment as a young schoolchild would a disobedient friend.

So, the infamous, or perhaps, just the un-famous, Mortimer Toynbee rented a small flat in New York, and wasn't heard from for several weeks. He still had about six hundred dollars worth of American currency, and as long as he kept his hood up, he was able to keep relatively unnoticed.

_He_ did notice, however, around the time that his water shut off, that it was time to get back in to the flow of life, however much he hated to admit it.

It wasn't very hard to tag a person such as Mortimer, realizing his unique skin colour, and the fact of a seven metre tongue- but, unlike his former employer, he never made a spectacle of himself. He constantly guarded his identity, or, when the action was to intense to keep his hood up, moved to quickly for anyone to see in the first place.

'Heh,' he thought to himself. 'That bastard Kelly didn't even notice his 'coptor pilot was all shades of green. I doubt he recognized me when he saw me scarf that pigeon...' he gave himself the reward of a smile.

He was the amazing Toad: ridding the world of rats with wings, one meal at a time. What had really been priceless was the look of disgust on the senator's face. Quite honestly, he had paid for that little stunt later on; disease infested birds were not especially well looked upon, even to a mutant like himself.

He had been pondering for quite awhile whether or not to return to his native land; for, although the U.K. wasn't completely tolerant of mutants, they weren't even close to coming to a registration act. Americans were always so quick to jump to conclusions. Jump. Heh. He smiled once again, he had made a joke. He hadn't been too cheery since his encounter with that blasted weather sorceress- he had sunk in to one of his 'pity trips' as Sabretooth so kindly dubbed them, and his mind had been a little more than screwed up.

Not to the point of insanity, mind you; but now, memories came unbidden to the amphibious man, tainting his already troubled soul a darker shade.

But deep inside, he knew he couldn't return home. Not in the sense of emotional feeling; but he doubted that human security would let such an obvious mutant through their airports. He was tired of the words 'will you please step over here sir,' 'we need to inspect your bag, sir' 'may we see some identification, sir' before he had even reached the metal detectors. It was absolutely infuriating.

His second option was Mags. But he doubted the old coot would let him back in now; especially since he had made no attempt to spring him, or to contact him since Liberty Island. It looked as if the Brotherhood had been reduced to Mystique and Mags himself (He shuddered to think what they would do now that they had the lair to themselves).

His third option was completely out of the question; If he never heard of Westchester New York again, it would be much too soon. Those x-freaks claimed that they were righteous in all ways. Heh. They said they were the 'helpers of all' and the 'keepers of the peace'. Peace keepers his arse. He wondered how serving up 100,000 volts of electricity to someone's system, blasting them in to a bay, and leaving them for dead was much in the way of peace keeping? He sighed. At least he had left all of them a chance for survival. Storm was left in an elevator shaft, not a polluted bay- (which did wonders for his toxin sensitive skin, by the way) and Jean had Mr. Laser to help her out. And it didn't help that all of them had cool-ass intimidating names. Heaven help the first person who called him 'toad.'

So, in the broader picture, he was screwed. He couldn't pay his rent, he couldn't stay with anyone, and he couldn't get a job. Things were definitely not looking up for Mortimer Toynbee.

Unknown to the amphibious mutant, there were a pair of catlike green eyes watching him skulk from not far away, perched gracefully on a leaf barren branch outside his third story window. A long, feline tail swished back and forth impatiently, waiting. The spy sighed, thinking angrily. He'd better get off his sorry butt soon, because Fear didn't wait forever.


	2. Chapter Two Don't Leave Home

Authors Note: Well, here we go; Chapter Two, up 'n' running on the second day of my little venture. I promise to the best of my ability that there will be a new chapter up each day. Or, less than six hours, in this case.

SHOUT OUTS:  
Lamby: Thanks! I've recently read one of your fics; the review should be uploading soon... #Glares threateningly at slow connection# At the moment I'm too lazy to actually find the one I read; but no matter. We'll find out soon enough, no?

ANYWAY:

I am expecting 6 reviews before I continue. REVIEW: and you will get your very own, limited edition, MORT CLONE! Batteries not included.

Chapter Two- Unexpected Visitors

It had been weeks since he had removed himself from the dingy flat, he was now tired, bored, and more than a little restless. It was time to hit the town; or at least to mope around, and scare small children.

His head ached from lack of sleep, and rusty nails seemed to claw away at his empty stomach. He smiled at his reflection. He was beginning to look a little green. 'My, my' he thought to himself. 'I'm becoming a regular joker, aren't I?' he sighed, and grabbed his black trench coat from it's perch on the kitchen table. He wrestled it on, not bothering to pull the collar up around his ears. He didn't quite feel like hiding tonight. He had been hiding for too long. Much too long.

And plus- since he was in such a joking mood, why not see the looks of repulsion and confusion of passers by? He cracked his knuckles, stretching his cold, stiff fingers. It felt like the longer he stayed inside, locked away, the more of him died. And now, it was becoming a physical problem.

He walked inside the elevator, to see a young girl of thirteen, per say. She looked extremely bored, and seemed to be leafing through an ancient issue of 'teen people'. He smiled to himself, and flicked his tongue to button panel, striking the ground level. She glanced up at him for a moment, the look of boredom still planted on her face.  
"Show off," she grumbled. Just then the doors slid open, and she walked on, throwing the magazine in to the corner. It promptly ignited, exploding with a soft 'pop'. The doors shut again before he could say a word. He looked at the pile of ashes curiously. Maybe he wasn't alone as he thought.

He left the building, taking a deep draw of fresh autumn air for the first time in a long time. It was reaching twilight; the last of the sun's rays were adding to New York's purplish gloom. He walked eastward, his eyes focused on the stone he kicked along the pavement. The street he was traveling down was otherwise inhibited; only the very brave dare venture out this late in such a shady part of town. He smiled to himself. After all- there were pro-mutant terrorists on the loose.

"Hey, green boy," came a taunting male voice from somewhere behind him. His heart leapt in his chest. He had heard no one approach. He whirled around, and was nearly face to face with a fair-haired youth; perhaps fifteen. Unfortunately what the boy lacked in age, he made up for in size. He tensed his body, ready to spring. A hand jutted out and grabbed his neck before he could make a move against him.

Something was wrong. Nothing had ever snuck up on Mortimer. _Nothing_. The hand was loose enough around his windpipe for him to breathe, yet it was tight enough for him to know that he wasn't getting away any time soon.

"What do you want?" he said calmly, despite the anxiety that he was feeling inside.

"The question isn't what _I _want. It's what Fear wants." He said. "Can I trust that if I let go, you won't be hopping away from me?"

"What does it matter? If you can catch me once, you can do it again."

"Sometimes that ain't the case," said the boy, letting him go. Mortimer resisted the urge to massage his neck.

"And since when has 'fear' become a noun?" he asked, pushing his untidy hair back.

"Mortimer- I'm here to warn you. There is someone after you. Her name is Jaye Strain. You must avoid her at all costs."

"And you were sent by...?" he said questionably. He had learned never to trust anyone; _especially_ if they had the ability to sneak up on him unnoticed.

"A friend. Goodbye, Mortimer."

"Stop changing the subject! Who's fear?!" He yelled at the boy's retreating back. He recieved no answer.

Charles Xavier woke up in the middle of the night, his head pounding. Something was wrong. Not wasting time on changing; he headed down to Cerebro in his pajamas. Kurt was sitting in the kitchen, reading a book and chewing on cold pizza, while Logan crossly drank a bottle of warm soda.

They both noticed the disgruntled Professor wheel by, and went outside to investigate. "What's up, Prof?" asked Logan, falling in to step, so to speak, with the man.

"I'm afraid it takes more than what we thought to get rid of Mortimer Toynbee."

"Morti-whatsis?"

"Alias; Toad."

"Oh. Him."

"Yes, him. He, apparently, made it out of the bay alive, and has severed bonds with the Brotherhood. He is residing somewhere in Queens now."

"If he's gone dormant, vat is ze problem? And how do you know all of zis in the virst place?" Kurt asked, more than slightly confused. Charles sighed.

"I don't know. But we're about to find out." He said as the computerized voice once again greeted his presence.

"Who cares what happens to that green freak anyway?" snapped Wolverine, following the Professor in.

"Part of the Brotherhood or not- he is another human being and he most likely needs our help."

"He tried to kill both Jean and Ororo..."

"So did Mystique. But we have made....amends of some sort with her and Erik, have we not?"

"Sometimes, Prof, just being around you gives me a headache."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Said Charles with a small smile.

Kurt went back to the kitchen, still wondering what the fuss was about. He cursed himself mentally- that scavenger Bobby had probably snatched his pizza. That kid lurked around the kitchen night and day snatching left over pieces of food. He must have some sort of radar- as soon as there was a morsel of food left uneaten for one flea bitten minute...

Moments after the young boy had left, he felt searing pain enter from somewhere behind his eyes. He let out a yell, collapsing on to the pavement, grabbing his head in agony. A voice entered his head- one that sounded vaguely familiar.

(If you don't relax, this is going to hurt a lot more than it has to, Mortimer.) This built up his defenses further- and the pain caused his eyes to roll up in to the back of his head. The only noise he knew were the screams coming out of his mouth.

(Mortimer. Please- if you don't stop you're going to-)  
"GET OUT!" he screamed. And suddenly the pain stopped. He stood up shakily, noticing his entire body was covered in a cold sweat. He wiped it off his brow, and looked around him. No one in sight. He broke off in a run. There had been a little bit too much action for one blasted night. That's what he got for leaving the house.

Charles put back Cerebro's headpiece in defeat. Mortimer's mind was much stronger than most gave him credit for. He had forced Xavier right out of his head. This only worried Charles more. He hadn't meant to hurt him; and now that he had, it was very unlikely that he would let the wall surrounding his mind down any time soon.

But for the brief moments that the professor had been in the man's mind, he could tell that something only moments before had shaken him considerably. This was probably the reason he was able to force the telepath out of his subconscious, his adrenaline was already through the roof.

Under normal circumstances, the Toad could have probably made a formidable case, but couldn't have bested the professor, even at such a long distance. The man smiled bitterly to himself. And Mr. Toynbee had grown up most of his life thinking he was an imbecile. Preposterous. Absolutely preposterous.

He decided that it would be best if he tried to revisit the dream he had earlier. It was harder now, that he was awake. He closed his eyes, and tried to think.

_He was crouched on a lamppost, looking down on a catlike creature. It soon jumped to join him, a smile on it's perfectly rounded lips. He was absolutely terrified._

_"Who are you?!" he hissed, jumping away.  
"I am the reason you wake up in the middle of the night screaming. I am the cause of the foreboding shadows in your life. I. Am. Fear." It said, jumping down behind him. But before he could say a word, a clawed hand gripped his neck harshly in a inefficient sleeper hold- causing him to howl out in pain before dropping limp in her arms. _

_He then went back in to his own body, although he was standing up as he usually was when exploring someone else's subconscious. He saw Mortimer's limp body cradled in the cat like woman's arms. The woman's eyes snapped over to him. It was impossible. She couldn't see him. It was just a coincidence. Two green cat's eyes met his own._

_"I know your watching Xavier. Come and find me. Greet your greatest nightmare."  
_

_#########################################################################  
_Two triple A batteries for anyone who can guess who the chick in the elevator and Toad's assailnant were.


	3. Chapter Three Unwanted Visitors

Author's Note: I lied. Well, this chapter was kind of forced, but hey... I was bored, I was tired, and I was sick of waiting for three more reviews. So I kicked back, and wrote.

SHOUT OUTS:

Guin: Thanks a million! But hey...wait a minute. YOU SHOULDN'T BE REVIEWING MY STORY! You should be updating on "Toad Comes Home" #duct tapes Guin to a computer# Heh. WRITE!! NOW!! The cliffy is killing me, here! I see that you have made a guess on the girl in the elevator. Good job, and triple A batteries for your Mort clone. #pat pat pat#

Carmilla: #Sigh# I had a feeling that word didn't go there, but the sentence felt far too empty without a little 'blip' at the end. So I just...had to! Thanks a bunch for the review!

Author's Extended Note: Guin is correct, my little elevator cameo was Tabitha...but I see no one made a guess on Toad's assailant....hmmm.... we'll just have to find out in time, won't we? maniacal laughter

Hmm. I'm still debating whether Tabitha should remain a cameo or not....hmm....we shall see. We shall see....

Chapter Three- Unwelcome Visitors

Xavier took a deep breath, and decided it would be best to get as much sleep as he could. In the morning he would dispatch a team to meet Toynbee, and if necessary, bring him back to the mansion. He was more than a little worried for the man's health.

His choices for the trip were very few. Logan wasn't one likely to negotiate with the former criminal, and with Mortimer's nerves already on edge; he decided it wasn't a good idea to send _him_.

Scott, he presumed, was going to be out of commission for awhile. It would be cruel to ask him to leave the mansion so soon. Kurt wasn't the type for a reconnaissance mission in the first place, and that left...

"You can't be serious, professor!" the white-haired woman hissed in rage. "He'd be a danger to us, the students...!"

"We have ways of subduing someone such as Toad, Ms. Munroe. You don't have to worry about that. I'm more worried on what he'll do on seeing _you_."

"Then why don't you send Logan? Or Kurt?"

"Do you think of Logan as the negotiating sort? You may bring Kurt with you if you wish; but he has never been on a mission alone before. Let alone one of this magnitude." Ororo didn't even bother bringing up Scott. What was the point? The professor hadn't let anyone bother him for weeks. The only one to establish some kind of human contact with him was the Wolverine.

She sighed. "I'll take Kurt with me." She said. "Do you have a lock on him, professor?" Charles nodded, and handed her a slip of paper with the Queens address neatly printed on it.

"Don't lose it." He said. "and Godspeed." She nodded, trying to subdue her feelings of rage and hatred. She thought that she had blotted the wretched thing out on Liberty Island.

Apparently not. She swung by the kitchen for something to eat. There was no doubt she was going to have to leave within the hour- and she didn't fancy making the trip on an empty stomach.

She met Kurt there, engaged in an unofficial staring contest with one of the students over the last remaining pint of ice cream. "Kurt...?" she said uncertainly.

"Vat frauline?" he said, looking up at her for a split second. As quick as lightning, the boy's hand darted out and snatched the pint, grinning contentedly. The blue man sighed, and got up, his dark coat rustling.

"Professor Xavier has a mission for us."

"A mission?" he asked smiling, looking in the fridge. "Vat is it zis time?" Ororo smiled. Kurt had definitely loosened up in the weeks of arriving at the mansion.

"We're...on pick up."

"Ah..." he said, biting in to an apple. "Ven are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible." She said. "We should be back today if all goes well."

"May I ask vat we are 'picking up'?" his mouth full of the red fruit.

"Just someone for the professor. Meet me in the hangar in about fifteen minutes. I need to get a few things." She said. Her friend nodded uncertainly, reading the chilly look on her face.

She walked down several flights of stairs, and entered the arsenal. It was the sort of place that made you feel like you were in the center of an action movie- there were row upon row of weapons, knives, swords, pistols, rifles...and her personal favorite. Dart guns.

When meeting Kurt, she didn't have to worry about manipulating the weather- because they were in a very large, open area.

Her instructions were to break in to Toynbee's flat, and 'talk' to him there. She couldn't imagine what a full blown wind storm or a bolt of lightning would do to the other residents; not to mention their property.

She loaded the gun with a mix of tranquilizers and paralyzing darts, and fixed the gun in to her belt, making sure the safety was locked. The last thing she wanted to do was to be shot in the foot, and leave Nightcrawler waiting for six to seven hours. Not a good way to start out a mission.

Toad plopped himself on to his moth-eaten couch, making a silent vow never to leave the bloody flat again. He grabbed his CD player, clamping the headphones over his ears. In the last few moments before falling asleep, he could have sworn he heard someone jimmying his lock, but he quickly put the thought out of his head. It was probably nothing.

Ororo strapped herself in to the Blackbird, her slender fingers striking each switch with practiced ease and knowledge. Kurt sat in the co-pilot's seat, although planned on doing everything _but_ touching the wide array of controls in front of him.

"The person we are being sent to retrieve is possibly armed, and incredibly dangerous. He was formerly in league with Magneto's 'Brotherhood', and has most certainly been in the shadier part of society before that."

"Most certainly?" asked Kurt, looking up from his book momentarily.

"It's been hard to trace him before he reached Magneto. He's very discreet." She said. "His name is Mortimer Toynbee, alias, 'Toad'. He's possibly armed, and most certainly dangerous." And it was because of this statement that when they found Mortimer sleeping serenely on the couch, Kurt could barely stifle his laughter.

Sorry for the short chapter....hehehehe.


	4. Chapter Four Rage Is Not A Welcome

Author's note: happy clapping Six reviews!! I win!! ...anyway. Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm sorry to say I am much too lazy at the moment to write individual shout-outy things.

Chapter Four- Rage Isn't A Welcome

Mortimer's ears, although obscured by music, could definitely distinguish the tell-tale creak of the floorboards. Perhaps, he thought to himself, the break-in hadn't been a figment of his imagination.

His finger moved a fraction of an inch to the 'pause' button, and he kept his face as still as possible.

"So _zis _is your armed and dangerous criminal." Someone with a heavy German accent was standing three feet to his left and four feet back. He could tell his position by the sound he made as he shifted weight.

Heh. A man didn't become a highly skilled assassin by not knowing his surroundings well.

"Shh." Came another voice. A woman's. "You don't want to wake him." It said. His insides were lit on fire as well as frozen at the same time. He knew that voice. It had been the last thing he had heard before....he mentally shook himself.

"Yes, I'm sure he iz a cannon ready to be let off." He could sense the playful smile on the man's lips. His golden eyes snapped open, and he sprung, knocking down the man.

"You betcha," he grunted. "Why if it isn't my favorite X-Woman? I woulda' baked a cake if I knew you were coming." He said with a sardonic grin. He jumped across the living room, sticking to the wall. "Come to finish me off?" he asked.

"Professor Xavier wants to speak with you." She said, trying to remain calm. She hadn't remembered the Toad acting so...human? Human. Yes, that was the word.

"Old Chuck? How's he doing anyway? I hoped ya didn't think I'd fancy coming down with you? Seeing as you and your righteous X-Men had left me for dead? I'll stay here, thanks." He grunted. His eyes darted to the man, who was getting up. He had delivered quite a strong blow to the man's chest- not quite enough to kill him; but he should have bruised a few ribs.

"If you don't come peacefully, we'll have to take you by force." Said Storm quietly.

"Whatcha gonna do? Sic blue boy over there on me? I doubt you can do your weather magic in here, can you, love?" he jumped on to the floor, maintaining a defensive stance.

"Should I get him?" asked Kurt, clutching his side.

"Don't worry," she said. "You just stay where you are." She said.

"Who're you talking to? Him or me?" he said, walking forward casually.

Storm's hand traveled ever slowly and ever closer to the dart gun on her belt. One move, and that would be it. "This is your last warning, Toad." She said. "Come peacefully, or we'll have to take you by force."

Mortimer's fierce golden eyes faltered for a moment, and suddenly met hers, anger and disbelief pulsing through them. "Someone was snoopin' around my head last night. It was Chuck, wasn't it? You've been keeping a monitor on me, huh? Making sure the little toad is behaving hims..." Mortimer never finished that sentence. He himself blamed it on the dart sticking painfully in to his neck. The last thoughts coursing through his mind were reveling on his absolute stupidity, and amazement. The witch had killed him again.

Ororo stalked over to the fallen figure, scooping him up with ease. She had expected a man of his strength to be much heavier. "Are you all right Kurt?" she asked her friend worriedly.

"Yes." He said, clutching his side a bit as the walked up to the Blackbird. "I'll be fine." Ororo strapped their prisoner in to one of the seats in the next row back.

"Kurt? I'd like it if you would stay back there with him. If he shows any sign of waking, tell me, alright?" the man nodded, and sat next to the sleeping passenger.

They were almost back to the mansion when Kurt saw the man next to him stir. His eyes were screwed up as if in some tremendous pain. He moaned softly. "P-please..." he muttered. "N-not again...p-please leave me alone." His voice sounded tense and frightened. He gave a few weak attempts to struggle against the restraints on his seat, and then suddenly, his whole body gave a great shudder- and he went silent again, though the troubled expression did not leave his face. "I think he's waking up," said the Nightcrawler, slightly shaken.

"Doesn't matter," said Ororo with a happy sigh. "We're here."

Mortimer's eyes slowly blinked open. His eyes were covered in haze, and his head pounded softly. Nothing seemed right. He tried to brush the droplets of sweat off of his forehead, but found he couldn't. His was secured by each joint to a medical feeling table- and saw an IV poking in to his arm. The memories suddenly came flooding back.

He had suspected that he had died back in his apartment. He had used darts more than once in his lifetime- and had been told that if he got even as much as pricked with one of those things- he'd go to sleep and never awaken.

Everything was now coming in to focus; he was in a white room; possibly a medical bay. They had removed his shirt, and dozens of electrodes had been pressed against his skin. Two lay on his temples. Where each one lay, he felt his skin burning and tearing. Suction nor rubber were good for his extremely sensitive skin.

"Mortimer," came a familiar voice. The voice he had heard in his head one night ago. "Glad to see you're awake."

"What do you want?" he hissed through his teeth. He hated being so trapped like this. He also hated the fact that he couldn't see the person addressing him. His neck was held down by a restraint.

"You are among friends, Mr. Toynbee." Said the voice, adopting a soothing tone.

"Is that so? Do you usually strap your guests down to the point of no movement?"

"We had to take precautionary measures, considering your display back in New York."

"Which one?" he asked, a sneer pulling at the points of his lips. Xavier ignored him.

"Mortimer, I had a vision about you last night. You were being attacked."  
"I was being attacked. By you, and whatever crony you sent to try to strangle me." He said angrily.

"Who attacked you?" said Xavier, suddenly worried.

"Blonde kid. Fast." He grunted.

"I am sorry for the pain I caused you last evening, but I had to make sure my assumptions had ground..."

"What assumptions?" he snarled. "Who says you can go sifting through my mind whenever you want?"

"Mr. Toynbee, I believe that there is someone after your life." Said the professor, becoming annoyed.

"You mean besides for that white-haired git?" he said, snorting. Once again, Xavier chose to ignore him.

"I believe a woman, known as Fear, has taken quite a liking to you. And that might prove deadly, Mortimer." He said solemnly.


	5. Chapter Five Scout's Honour

Author's note: On the fact of dear Mort's name; I prefer to use the names originally given to characters in the comics--- but thank you for suggestions! Heh...the name isn't to pretty, but it's kinda grown on me.

Chapter Five- A Bitter Repute

The green man laying on the table snorted. "Again with this 'fear' person. If she wants to get me, fine. To hell with it!" his muscles tensed. "I'll personally greet the executioner! I'll send her a bloody Christmas card! Whatever it takes for you people to leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid you don't know who you're dealing with, Mortimer."

"Stop calling me that," he hissed. Charles ignored him.

"She's the leader of an underground terrorist operation, quite like the Brotherhood." Toad didn't even bother to respond. He was too angered to say a word. "Except their leader is...mentally unsound."

"If I've never heard of them before, she must be mentally unsound in the right ways, baldy." He grunted.

"You don't understand. By no means should you go near her." Toad let a small grin tease his face.

"Scouts honour." he twisted his wrist inside his manacles. "Now, would there be any chance of you letting little old me out of here?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Mortimer." Said the Professor sadly.

"You can't, or you won't?" retorted the young man. Beyond the resentfulness and irritation, Charles could see raw fear behind the man's eyes. It gave him a little bit of hope. Perhaps there would be a chance of reasoning with him.

"I'd like it if you'd stay here for the time being and..."

"Turn me in to one of those cronies you have waiting for you upstairs? No thanks." Out of the shadows came the wiry frame of Ororo Munroe. She was carrying a small syringe, tapping the bubbles out of the solution.

"How is he doing Professor?"

"I'm afraid he is suffering long-range injury from the incident at Liberty island. As you can see, he still has burns all over his chest and arms... not to mention his tongue."

"I _am_ still in the room." Toad informed them bitterly. "And at the moment, I am overtaken by the irony of this situation. Being healed by someone who inflects an injury is quite..." he felt a prick in his arm, and he immediately felt woozy once more.

"You talk to much, Toad." Said the weather witch. His vision blurred, and he watched the woman turn to the professor.

"He is still quite frightened of you, Storm, although he tries his hardest not to show it. I would discourage you from approaching him like that again." He said, the slightest bit of amusement reflecting in his voice. The professor couldn't help but smile as he saw the very befuddled, almost unconscious form of Mortimer looking back at him.

"You wish." He mumbled, before falling completely in to oblivion.

Charles stayed with the green skinned mutant, hoping to talk with him again when he awoke. He was most startled when he heard a pained yell reverberate around the room. His eyes snapped over to the man on the medical table. His eyes were screwed up in anguish, his muscles tensed, webbed fingers grabbing the edges of the table.

"L-leave me alone," he muttered softly. Charles immediately entered Mortimer's mind. A small, hooded child was cowering in a corner as adults and children alike hurled objects at him, kicking him, until they grew tired of the huddled mass. The scene changed, now he laid wet and cold, his skin blackened by burns all over his body- his eyes rolled back in his head on a reedy shore. Now he was in a cold, damp room, all alone. Rats scuttled across the room, but he wasn't afraid. This was the best home he'd had in years. He was surrounded again, but this time, he was fighting back. His tongue lashed out, striking several members of the mob down.

Suddenly, a blow was sent to his stomach. Toad hunched over, coughing. When he righted himself, his face was blue, he opened his mouth, and a shot of green goo latched itself over one of his assaulter's faces. The suffocating man doubled over in silent screams, his companions fled, and Mort was left there, trying to pry the muck from his enemy's face. The solution from his fingers started to degrade it, but not quickly enough. The man was dead. He stood there staring for awhile, then fled, thinking to himself that what they said was true.

He really _was _a monster.

Oooh...angst.


	6. Chapter Six A Bitter Repute

Chapter Six- Flight In To Danger

Charles Xavier removed himself gently as he could from the man's mind. It didn't matter- however. Golden eyes were soon blinking themselves awake. The man rotated his wrists and ankles experimentally, twisting his neck to the left and right.

"You still here, Prof?" asked Toad, yawning.

"I want to talk to you, Mortimer."

"You already have." He said with a raised eyebrow. "Will you be letting me out of this thing any time soon?" he asked, somewhat hopefully.

"Yes, Mortimer. We've finished our examination. It's about time we showed you to your room."

"My...room." He said flatly. "I don't suppose I will be locked in said 'room', and be fed meals through a doggie door?" Xavier couldn't help smiling. The man was witty, if nothing else. The telepath pressed the release button on the underside of the table. The British man yawned, stretching. He suddenly felt someone enter his brain, a slight push. It soon manipulated his legs, forcing him to walk forward.

"Really, Chuck. Is it that you don't trust me?" he said with a sardonic sneer.

"Come along, Toad." Said the professor, wheeling ahead.

"Now that's a first." He mumbled. "Make up your mind, baldy. Am I Mort, or am I Toad?"

"It depends on the moment." said Xavier with a sad smile that Mortimer couldn't see. "We're almost there."

Toad didn't quite know what to do. It was either stay here, and become an 'x-man', (he shuddered at the thought) or stay in this room for the rest of his life. His surroundings reminded him of a rather posh hotel room, but the look of it didn't change the fact that it was a cell. There were small eyes hidden in strategic spots in the room; but he pretended to ignore them.

He didn't sleep in the bed; he instead rested at the desk that had been put in the room. He usually spent more or less of his entire day there, tinkering with what he could find around. The clock, the television, and the telephone were splayed out on the desk. He wouldn't be using them anyway- so decided to do something with his hands. It gave him more time to think.

He just wished he had brought along his CD player. He was in the middle of re-assembling the telly for about the sixth or seventh time, when he heard an odd noise behind him. He whirled around, catching the scent of brimstone. The blue man from his capture stood there, holding a brown paper bag.

Mortimer jumped on to the ceiling, using his tongue to retrieve it. The man below him looked disgusted. He looked inside, retrieving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, and a cookie.

"I don't eat this sort of thing." He said with a wicked grin.

"Oh? Well I vould expect _you_ to want a bug pâté, but..."

"No, Mr. Bamfy. I prefer birds. Rodents. Living." he enjoyed the look of revolted shock on the mutant's face.

"You want me to bring a chicken in here or somzing?" he said, appalled.

"Heh. You would think that, wouldn't ya? But I'll make it easy on you. Just get me a pigeon or two." His stomach protested at the thought, but he was having too much fun watching the look on this man's face.

"Kurt?" came a voice, accompanied by knocking. Ororo's voice. He shivered at the thought, now glad he was on the ceiling. "Is everything alright in there?"  
"Ja." Replied the man. "Except the Toad wants me to go pigeon hunting."

"Pigeons?" replied Ororo, amused. "Don't let him fool you. He is capable of digesting such things, but I doubt he'd prefer it over a decent meal." She said. The amphibious man dropped from the ceiling, flipping in to his office chair, munching on his cookie.

"In the immortal words of John Shooter: Damn. You scare too easy." He heard the noise twice again, and the retreating footsteps of the duo. He tried to absorb himself in to his work again, but he couldn't help thinking that _this _was going to be the way he spent the rest of his life.

Charles called the X-men to his office, hoping that he could get some fresh ideas on what to do with their amphibious captive.

"I don't see how it would be safe letting him go..." said Cyclops thoughtfully.

"But he hadn't been causing any trouble before we got him."

"Kurt is correct." Said Xavier. "We're not conversing what will happen to others on letting him go; more over what will happen to _him_. There's someone after Mr. Toynbee who could very well destroy him."

"Who?" asked Nightcrawler, suddenly intrigued.

"A woman named Jaye Strain. She's the head of an organization quite like that of the Brotherhood- except they have more...discreet ways of doing things. Jaye's mutation is an animalistic one; quite like Toad's. Miss Strain takes up the appearance of a cat."

"So we're dealin' with a Sabretooth jr.?" scoffed Wolverine. "I doubt that'll be too much of a problem."

"No...Miss Strain is a completely different beast; if you'll ignore the pun. Sabretooth was a wild hunter; his expertise was in slashing and fighting. He was told what to do, and he did it, without question. Jaye is more of a...domesticated type."

"So, what you're sayin' is, we're dealin' with an ovah sized pussy cat?" said Rogue, smiling softly. Xavier ignored her.

"Miss Strain has exceptional prowess in acrobatics and several types of eastern martial arts, such as Taekwon Do, Judo, Jujitsu, and Tai Chi. She also has an extremely tactical mind, meaning, of course, that she can plan as well as fight with her supporters." A stunned silence followed. "She is part of an organization quite like the Brotherhood, except it carries out its missions with such efficiency, that no one knows they exist. Not one law enforcement agency in the world has Jaye on their hit list."

"Then how do you know about them?" asked Storm, startled. Xavier sighed, and hung his head.

"She came to school here. Only for a couple of weeks, mind, so I doubt any of you will remember her. Yet all of the information I have given you is not what makes her exceptionally deadly. Jaye is unstable. Her mutation started at birth, but she has become more catlike as the years have worn on." He sighed. "Her more felinoid side, known as 'Fear', or 'fraidy cat' to some of the students that used to come here, is breaking apart from her regular consciousness. Fear takes over when Jaye is under a great amount of stress, or other severe emotions. Fear remembers no one that Jaye does, and is transformed in to a mindless killing machine. When she was younger, all Fear did was cower in the corner, terrified of everyone and everything. She didn't know where she was, even _who_ she was, but she believed that everyone wanted to capture her. Take her away to a place that is only in her mind; and this irrationality has caused her to turn to killing. Jaye's split personality is quite literally, the epitome of fear." He paused for a moment, looking at each of the X-men in turn. "Although Fear doesn't take over Jaye's body often, it is hard to get her out. To get Jaye back in control, you have to render her unconscious- which of course, is a challenge to someone as well trained as she."

"But why care what happens to Toad?" asked Storm with a raised brow.

"The fewer people involved with Miss Strain, the better." He said sadly.

Mortimer looked pensively out his window. He had been here for a week at least, now. The once spacious room was starting to resemble a matchbox, and he was tired of working with the same bits of electronics over and over. It was hot and stuffy inside his room, for the door was never opened, and neither were the windows. The small ceiling fan overhead didn't help the air circulation that much; it revolved too slowly to do much good in the first place.

He decided the best way to cool off would be to take a quick shower, no matter how much he hated the dryness of soap on his skin. He examined himself a few moments later in the fogged up mirror, shocked to see something different in the reflection. His cheeks were fuller, the sign of nourishment he had been so badly lacking, and his golden eyes held the glint of purpose.

The purpose, of course, was masked by restlessness and contempt, but it was there. Nothing like a kidnapping to put the spice of life back in you, he thought to himself. Mortimer rubbed the persistent sleep from his eyes, and pulled on a pair of jeans he had found in his dresser drawer. He then lay down on the bed, smiling softly. It actually felt cool in the room now; the slight breeze from the fan brushing across the bare skin of his bare chest. Although reluctantly; he felt himself slowly but surely nodding off in to a gentle sleep.

Rogue walked up the stairs, a key and a paper bag in her hand. Kurt and Ororo were busy in the danger room, and she was the only one willing to deliver dinner to their captive. She had to admit she was quite curious- she had never met Toad on her night with the brotherhood, and of course, there was always a bit of excitement to meeting a famous criminal. She put the key in the lock, turned it, and opened the door. It hadn't occurred to her to knock, but on afterthought, she guessed she should have.

It didn't matter, however. The man was asleep. He looked incredibly peaceful, lying there, she thought. His green hair flopped over closed eyes, damp from a recent shower. His mouth curved upward in a slight smile, something that you wouldn't expect to see on a cold killer's lips. She looked at him for a moment, and then blushed, realizing that he was shirtless. _It doesn't really matter_, she reminded herself. She'd seen a lot of guys like this on hot days. The fact was, many of them weren't in such good of shape as Toad was. _Toad_, she thought to herself. _The name doesn't fit him_.She walked over to his bedside table, and put his dinner there, absolutely horrified when yellow eyes shot open.

########################  
Oooh...looks like Marie has a little crush... too bad Mort's cranky when someone wakes him from his nap. #maniacal laughter#

Anyway: Thank 'ee kindly for those who have given reviews, and GUIN! Thank you for updating! Now update more...! #shakes fist#


	7. Chapter Seven An Awaited Meeting

Chapter Seven- An Anticipated Meeting

Mortimer looked up at the girl standing at his bedside. He recognized her; he had carried her all the way back to base like a sack of potatoes. He had no idea that the girl was still alive, however. He sat up, leaning on his elbows.

"May I ask what you're doing in here?" he asked, staring her down. She already looked uncomfortable as it was, almost to the point of embarrassment.

"Your dinner," she said, pointing sheepishly to the sack.

"Where's blue-boy?" he asked, his brow raised. "Did he get stuck in that dimension he zips through? Now wouldn't that be interesting." He said, sporting a wicked smile.

"He and Storm are practicing in the danger room." She said softly.

"Oh, really? Cause I miss the pleasant conversation. The conversation being a look of moral outrage, getting a bag chucked in my face, then that wonderful smell of his that never seems to leave this blasted room," he said, rummaging through the bag.

"I'm Rogue." She said, trying to strike up a pleasant conversation

"...Rogue." He said, looking up at her. "As in a pirate, or a 'I'm just a misunderstood gothic teenager'? Never mind. Don't answer that. I can tell by your...ah...premature-greyness. I'm Toad, as you have probably have already been informed. You'd best be going. I don't want to keep you from sharing with your friends how scary it was to be in the same room as a criminal such as I." He said, wicked grin still in place. It only took Rogue's slight blush to see that what he had said was true. "Sayonara." He said, flipping through a magazine that he had found. Rogue left without a word, thinking to herself. He didn't seem as despicable as Magneto, Mystique or Sabretooth. There was something about him that seemed all too human.

She and Bobby sat together at dinner, but she seemed lost in their conversation.She was obviously distracted, and she didn't quite know why. A collective gasp went through the commons as the lights flickered out, and died.

Mortimer raked webbed fingers through his hair, looking out his window edgily. He was past the point of stir-craziness, and that air-headed little girl hadn't helped matters. It took him awhile to notice the grinning, beautiful face staring in at him.

He did a double take, and suddenly, the window, which had been heavily alarmed and locked several times over, slid open. A woman stepped inside, her hair was long and dark, stopping short around her elbows. Her eyes were a light violet, fang tips poked out under perfectly rounded red lips. Two cattish ears were perched on her head, both were tilted curiously forward, as if waiting for a response.

"Mortimer Toynbee, I presume?" moonlight refracted off glistening fangs.

"Who the hell are you?" he spat.

"My name isn't important. I've come to take you away from this place." She said, whipping a strand of hair behind her shoulder with a clawed finger.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why shouldn't you? And when else do you think you'll get an opportunity like this, Mort? You don't think that they're planning on letting you go, do you?"

"Good point." He muttered.

"Now hurry up. The blackout I caused won't last forever." She crawled out the window with a definite feline grace, and landed several stories below without a hitch. He followed her, and they ran across the property, not bothering to look back. A motorcycle that looked like it was about to fall apart waited for them on the side of the road.

"So this is our get-away car?" he said skeptically.

"What were you expecting, a helicopter?" she scoffed. "Perhaps a flying car or a Mercedes Bendz? If you'd rather take your chances back there..." she said, pointing to the mansion, which was now coming back to life. He stared at the woman in front of her with curiosity.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I can." She said, hopping on to the front of the motorcycle. He took one last look at the mansion, at the opening front doors, various X-Men pouring on to the grounds, and he slipped on behind her, putting unsure arms around her waist.

They stopped at a gas station about three hours later. The felinoid walked in to the store, her ears fully viewable, while Mortimer put up his hood and stuffed webbed hands in his pockets. She completely ignored the glare from the cashier girl, and bought several bags of candy corn, and two donuts. She walked outside, tossing the greasy snack and one of the bags of candy to the unsuspecting amphibian, who wrestled his arms out of his pockets just in time to stop them from nailing him in the face. She sat down on the curb, and began munching on the candy as if it were popcorn. He followed suit, nibbling on his donut.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"You sure are persistent."

"Does that mean you're not going to tell me?" she laughed.

"Not a chance. Or at least; not for awhile." She put the remainder of the food in the small storage container on the bike, and hopped back on. "You ready?"

####################################  
I'm hoping all of you can guess who Mort's mystery rescuer is. Hehehe. Thanks for the reviews...and CHAPTER EIGHT IS IN PROGRESS!!


	8. Chapter EightAnother Locked Door

Chapter Eight- Another Locked Door

Wolverine growled, sniffing the air. "He went that way; someone else was with 'im. They left by vehicle. Motorcycle more than likely. I told you we shouldn't have trusted that bag of..." he received a cold glare from Marie. "What?"

"Oh never mind." She snapped. "Let's get back to the Professor. With any luck he can't have gone too far- and we should be able to find him with Cerebro." She took off in a rush, leaving the rest of the perimeter check party looking at her, incredibly confused.

Xavier rubbed his temples vigorously. He knew that it wouldn't take Jaye very long to track down her prize- but he had hoped it would have taken her just a bit longer. He placed Cerebro's headpiece firmly over his skull, and concentrated. The images of Toad, and Jaye popped up quickly- they were traveling north, and quickly. It looked like they were headed for the Canadian border. Mortimer looked as if he was falling asleep, while Jaye kept a fond eye on both him and the road. He only hoped that his X-men would get to Mortimer before Fear did.

Mort rested his head on the girl's shoulder, his green hair fluttering underneath his hood. "Don't fall of, Mort," came the wind sullied voice of his rescuer.

"I don't plan on it."

"I'd be frightened if you were." She said, smiling. She pressed the bike a little bit faster. A few hours, and not even Xavier himself would be able to track them.

Toad awoke feeling very well rested and comfortable. Something felt wrong though- he should be feeling wind on his face, the rev of on ancient engine. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around. He was lying down on a soft bed, in the middle of a bright yellow room. There was windowed door on one side of the room, which lead too a balcony, and a wooden door on the other. He got up, stretched, and walked to the door, realizing that he was dressed now in his old battle clothes. It was enough to weird him out- although the familiar weight of his equipment was a welcomed regularity. He turned the knob to find the door locked. He cursed mentally. From one prison in to the next. He tried the next door, surprised that it was open. In the early morning sunlight, he was able to see a chair and table on the far side of the balcony. On top of the table lay a note, weighed down by a small stone.

He walked over, and fetched the note, reading it.

_Mortimer, _

_Welcome to the Institute of Enlightened Persons, also known as IEP. We are an organization of mutants- looking out for the better good of our kind. I first read about you on a hacking incident on a secret security agency called 'SHIELD'. You have quite a small criminal record; but something tells me you have ways of... staying out of harms way.. You have been chosen for a part in IEP, Mortimer. I will come to fetch you at 11:30 am. Until then, your door will remain locked. Although I have no doubt in your escaping abilities from the outside, I would prefer not having someone with no clue about the goings on inside my base to be wandering about in her belly. _

_Warmest regards,_

_Jaye Strain_

He glanced at the note for a moment, and then stuffed it in the pocket of his coat. So he wasn't being contained here. He glanced inside for a moment to peek at the digital clock on his bedside table. 11:29.

#############  
A brownie for whoever guesses where 'SHIELD' is from.


	9. Chapter Nine Crappy Destiny

Chapter Nine- Crappy Destiny

He sat down on his bed, tapping his fingers impatiently. He hoped this Strain person wasn't one obsessed with time.

The lock clicked at exactly 11:30. Obviously she was. The black haired cat woman gave him a grin. "How are you feeling, Mortimer?" she asked.

"Fantastic." He said, getting up to meet her. "So are you going to tell me what this is all about?" he took the somewhat crumpled note out of his jacket pocket.

"We are quite like your Brotherhood, Mortimer. Except we are more efficient, less known, have more hands, and we don't live on a rock in the middle of an ocean." She said, smiling. "We picked you because of your mental and physical prowess- you're a diamond in the rough, Mr. Toynbee."

"So what is exactly IEP's duty?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm hidden in his voice.

"We're battling human kind. Especially another group called 'The Friends of Humanity'. They're lead by a bunch of right wing militarists, who want us all dead. They're lead by a man named Alan Doyle."

"The 'Friends of Humanity'?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. We spend most of our time hacking in to their databases, 'convincing' employees to find work elsewhere, and disposing of administrative members. Another group on our hit list is the Brotherhood." She said.

"Why them?" he said, looking at her coldly now.

"They are a danger to our work. Erik Lensherr would be a valuable ally; but if he doesn't join us, we must dispose of him." Toad didn't necessarily object to this; although Erik had employed him, he had treated him like just another grunt worker.

Sometimes he felt the only member of the Brotherhood Magneto respected was Mystique. He supposed there was a reason for that- but banished the thought as quickly as he possibly could. He had a very photographic mind and he didn't need that kind of imagery- too late. "We are also working against an agency called SHEILD. They are an airborne vigilante agency. They have enough power to do what they want, when they want, and they must be stopped. They could decide any moment of the day to attack anyone they please; and that includes us, and other pro-mutant organizations. They were once known to kidnap Spider-man in broad daylight while he was in the middle of preventing a crime, so I can't imagine what they would do if they found out about us."

Mortimer nodded, and then remembered about the issue of his clothing. "Where did you find these?" he asked. He wouldn't bother to ask how they had got on him.

"Your battle fatigues? We did a little research." She said with a wink. "Now c'mon. Let me show you around."

"This isn't one of those "you must join, it is your destiny" things, is it?"

Jaye put an arm around his shoulder, and he stiffened. He wasn't used to being touched. She smiled cattishly. "If it was, it'd be a pretty crappy destiny."

Shmank you, everybody for the reviews. Unfortunately, I feel writers block looming. Although....a few reviews might get the creative juices flowing....


	10. Chapter Ten A Welcome of Sorts

Greetings, loyal reviewers! My muse has returned (thank God) for the sole purpose of telling off Guin.  
GUIN! STOP REVIEWING AND GET WRITING!!! Or I'll have to...um....do....something. Something.....um.........um.....I don't know right now. BUT I'LL DO SOMETHING!!!! AND EVERYONE; I urge you to make Guin update her story, Toad Comes Home, by prodding her with sticks, and having SQUIRELLS invader her house! And whoever guessed that Mortimer's assailant was Pietro, you are my bestest, bestest friend in the WHOLE world!

Chapter Ten

Erik's eyes scanned the paper agitatedly. There was nothing to suggest that a man was kidnapped from his home three days ago, even though he was sure this was the case. He looked up briefly as he heard the fair-haired speedster, Pietro Maximoff, enter the room.

"What is it, Quicksilver?" he asked, uninterested.

"Got-some-mail-for-you." He said, his words slurring together with his fast speech. Magneto folded his paper, and placed it on his desk, his blue eyes penetrating the youth's own.

"Slow it down, Pietro." He said, giving him a smile. "Who from?"

"'Dunno. No address." He said, rushing to the table and placing a small envelope on his employer's desk.

"Hmm. Where did Pyro and Sabretooth get of to?" he asked, picking up his paper once more.

"Said something about needing some fresh air or something." He said quickly. Erik smiled. He had remembered picking up a troubled Pietro only weeks ago. He had been homeless, lost, afraid, and ready to fight. He had given Mystique quite a bit of trouble on his retrieval.

But here he was; safe and sound, and hopefully going to help to get another member of the Brotherhood to that status as well. Little did Mortimer know, Erik _hadn't_ been giving the green-skinned mutant the cold shoulder; he had been working with the X-men at Alkali Lake.

Not considering the fact that it was incredibly hard to track someone as careful as Mr. Toynbee; Pietro hadn't really helped in 'retrieving' him. He had placed more of a threat over Mr. Toynbee's head then anything else.

Xavier was wrong when he said that he was the only one who remembered Miss Strain. He had been receiving letters from her for the past few weeks; a little while before the Liberty Island incident. She had been conversing back and forth with her about several con-mutant issues; and they had begun to work together, but as soon as she mentioned the trading of Mortimer, he had severed contact.

Erik, for awhile, had been working at the mansion as a teacher along with Xavier before they had parted ways. He remembered the fierce young felinoid better than anyone; he had talked with her often, and helped her to develop her gift.

He also remembered Jaye's counterpart- and knew that she had probably progressed in power. This is why he wouldn't let Mortimer, or anyone else, near her until she had that part of her under control.

In her short weeks at the school, Erik had helped her develop ways to control her alternative personality- and they seemed to have been working.

Until she ran away.

Jaye showed her new member around the base, grinning the whole while. She knew Mortimer would be an excellent addition to her family. She felt the need to smack herself in the head. She hadn't introduced him yet.

"It's about time I showed you the rest of our little family. I think they should be in the rec room about now. We have eleven other members, so with you, it's thirteen." She said. "You don't happen to be unlucky, do you?" he smiled, rubbing the fading scar of a lightning burn.

"You could say that." Jaye pushed open a door to reveal twenty two pairs of eyes, all glued to a large television screen. They all ranged from about fifteen to late twenties. Jaye walked up to the telly, which was blaring Invader ZIM, and turned it off with a decisive '_snap'_.

"Hey!" yelped a silver-haired girl in her early twenties. "I was watching that!"

"We all were, Arana," said a moping male youth who looked about the same age. "What's up, Cat?" he asked. He seemed to be referring to Jaye. (well, no duh.)

"I'd like to introduce Mortimer Toynbee, alias, Toad." All of them gave an accepting nod.

"So this is the Mort we've been hearing all about." Said the girl called Arana. "Nice to finally meet you. Cat, here has been yapping on and on about you for months. It took quite a bit to get you here in the first place. My names Arana Vasquez, otherwise known as Tsunami." She pointed to the dark looking boy on her left. "This is Johnny, my brother. He's also known as 'Amnis'. We're both water orientated." She said, gathering an orb of liquid in her tanned palm.

Jaye nodded to a fourteen year old boy with auburn hair. "That's Theo Anderson. His codename is 'Ignis.' He can create and manipulate flame."

A very pale looking youth stood, throwing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I'm Glacis."

"Let me guess; ice, right?"

"You got it, Kermit." She said, slightly put out. "Those two 'loners' are Anubis and Necis. Anubis can commune with the dead, and sometimes can raise a soul that hasn't been separated from it's body for long. Necis is an illusionist. They like to pretend that they have no friends, but we love 'em anyway."

Anubis gave Glacis a sardonic grin. "It is better to think you are not loved, and to be, then to think you are, and to not be." Glacis turned the pop he was holding in to a block of ice.

"Cut it out, you two." She turned her head to Mortimer. "The rest are supposed," she threw a glare to the remainder of her team "To be on a reconaissane mission in Westchester. But obviously they find this cartoon more important." her statement made a few of the youths squirm. The catlike mutant plopped herself on the couch. "Well, hell, so do I. Let's give it to the end of this eppisode, then we'll get going, eh?" Mortimer smiled genuinly for the first time in a while.

Xavier sat in his office, pondering on what to do. He knew Miss Strain had more formidable forces than he; but...

"Scott?" he caught the man as he walked past his room. "I think we have some company."

Not the best chapter in the world...heh. REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven Interference of Siblings

Hehehe. Tavyn wanted me to include her in my author's note, so here'goes.

Disclaimer: HI. I'm Tavyn! and toad is mine all mine! and then you'll be like, "no he's not. He's MINE!" and then I'll be like, "FINE. but Kenshin's mine!" and then you "FINE. but Inuyasha's MINE!" and then me, "FINE. Have the two-timing dogface!" #scowl# #Toad walks in# "actually, none of those characters belong to them. they just like to bicker. And pretend that they own certain....#sees excited looks# " #gulps# #Kira and Tavyn tackle toad and begin fighting over his clothing.#

Author's Note: Why does no one review I wonder? sigh The last chapter wasn't that great; I'll admit it, but c'mon people... review me, flame me, WHATEVER. I just want to hear from you. #puppy dog eyes# Damn, I'm pathetic.

ANYWAY!! Prepare for lotza Action-Movie...uh...action, and much romantic awkwardness. YAY! #drags Toad off the scene by the ear, said evil mutant looking rather peeved. Anyone noticed I love that word? 'Peeved'? I do. It's just so fun.

**_AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE:_** The rest of this story won't be so happy-cozy. These are the nice chapters where our troubled man fits in for awhile- before it all goes to hell. Well- it's kind of like Dr. Malcolm says (from Jurassic Park: The Lost World). Heh, he spoke the truth. Nothing good lasts long.

_**AUTHOR'S MORE IMPORTANT NOTE!!: Why is none of you reviewing? My story has gone down the tubes, hasn't it? #Sigh# I'll go sit in a corner and...I dunno... eat a bag of soy chips or something. SOY IS GOOD!**_

Chapter Eleven

Just in case you missed the author's rambly note: I will not update until I recieve 6 new reviews from six different people. Mrghph.

Toad was uncomfortable returning to the mansion so soon. He felt as soon as he set foot on the property that he would be snatched up, and stuffed in that damn room once more.

He sighed, looking out past the tree cover. Several of the mutants he still didn't know the identities of had gone on, while he was with the squad waiting by the tree line.

Arana, known also as Tsunami, was crouched next to him. "Who were you with before?" she whispered.

"The Brotherhood." He said, wishing to terminate the conversation. Arana seemed oblivious to this fact, and continued on.

"I was a military experiment. Ever heard of Area 51?" she laughed bitterly. "I was there. Born and raised in captivity. You?"

"Londoner." He muttered.

"Wouldn't of guessed," She said in her mild Spanish accent. Her eyes suddenly flicked to the mansion. The porch light flickered on and off three times. That was the signal. "C'mon Mortie, we got a job to do." He sat there a few moments after Arana and her brother Johnny had departed. All this attention was getting to be very odd.

"There are at least a dozen of them active on the grounds and inside the mansion already. Most of them are on the school level." He said. Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Marie, and Cyclops stood there in costume, and nodded, starting the hunt.

"Who's here?" Marie asked Logan in a undertone.

"Jaye and her cronies." He responded gruffly.

"Why are they here?" she asked.

"Well, that's what we're here to find out." He said, heaving a sigh. Suddenly, Logan fell to the ground, and was pummeled by a seemingly invisible force. Rogue whipped her gloves off, and stated flailing around, hoping to catch the assailant.

"Do you know how stupid you look?" came a familiar, spiteful voice. She spun around and was met with a kick in the stomach, and a quick touch at the back of her neck. "G'night, love." He said smugly.

"You got some moves, Mort. I suppose Cat didn't waste her time on you after all."

"And you would be...?" he said, still walking, keeping his eyes straightforward.

"Umbra Molin. But people call me rain."

"Rain?"

"The last two letters of each name. And you know how sometimes, late at night, there are those light showers that seem invisible?" a short, strong frame appeared next to him. "I share a trait with them." She blinked, and went back to her nearly invisible state. If you didn't know where to look; you couldn't see her at all- but if you did, you could see a faint outline of her strengthened form.

He latched himself to the ceiling, and began crawling spider-man style. He was silent as the dead as he crawled; his only disadvantage was his jacket hood flopping around in his face. He felt the familiar feeling of his innards freezing over and melting once again as he saw a bit of white hair and a trailing silver cloak round a corner. It wasn't quite a pleasant feeling in his opinion.

He climbed over the weather witch's head, and dropped mere centimeters in front of her. The smile that crept on his face while fighting resumed it's rightful place. He had always enjoyed a fight; he loved the adventure of it, the risk the fun, and the over-all feeling of accomplishment.

Storm faltered for a moment, but only for a moment. "Haven't you already learned your lesson, Toad?"

"Don't waste any time on the clichés, do we?" he said, his smile widening. He kicked her in the stomach, propelling her backward in to the entrance hall, with her fallen companions. He picked her stunned body up for a moment; for she had the wind knocked out of her; and held her up to a wall. "Let's tie up the loose ends." He said, securing her to the wall with a bit of pond scum. He didn't quite know why he didn't kill her. That was usually what was thought of when they heard the latter line; but something inside had told him not to. 'Heh.' He thought to himself. 'I'm actually beginning to develop a conscience...or something like it.' He saw Arana dragging the unconscious form of Scott Summers down the hall, grinning mischievously.

"He has good aim, but no common sense." She held out a small plate glass mirror. "That's all of them. We are supposed to rendezvous about now. I wonder where _everyone_ is? Goofing off, I presume." The girl sighed. "I guess they knew we were coming. It's going to give them an extra few lumps on the head, and her the need for a vigorous hair washing, no?" she jerked her head towards the secured Ororo Munroe who's snowy hair was thick with the hardened pond scum.

Sabretooth looked at his small companion with annoyance. He was going to rip his arm right out of it's socket if he didn't cut that clicking. Honestly; back and forth, click, click, click, click....he felt his brain melting away before him.

"Can you stop that?"

"Sorry. Nervous habit."

"I can gnaw your arm off for you." He growled.

"Why are we out here again?" asked the younger mutant, shivering in the cold.

"We're checking out Toad's old apartment. Magneto said that maybe we could find some clue about his disappearance here."

"Disappearance? Is that the big word of the day?" John snorted. Sabretooth growled.

"I wouldn't be saying that to someone who's twice as tall and heavy as you." He said, showing his fangs.

"Point taken." He said. Turning away. "So why aren't we inside the building?"

"What? Is it too cold for you? This is the first time I've been outside for weeks." He snorted. "And I plan on staying out for awhile." John groaned inwardly. He made a note to himself. For Christmas, get Sabretooth a year-long pass to a State Park, give Mystique something else to wear but skin tight spandex, and get Magneto something to read.

It appeared to him that all he did all day was knock those metallic balls together all day. Clickity click, clickity, click- it was enough to drive him mad. Maybe he could filch a Lord of the Rings box set from a Barnes and Noble.

Well? I've updated...I've updated a lot... what's the matter? Why is no one reviewing...? #starts picking her nails# I think I'll become a hermit and live on a mountain. OH NO! But then I wouldn't be able to check up on all you people's wonderful stories...I'll be a hermit with internet access. Maybe I'll be a hermit with a blackberry. WHEEE!! If I can afford a blackberry. I can barely afford the newest Invader ZIM DVD for crying out loud...eesh.


	12. Chapter Twelve The Beginning of the End

Chapter Twelve- The Beginning of the End

AUTHOR'S NOTE : No, this isn't the last chapter. Heh. Although it might be if some of you don't get your arses reviewing. #shakes fist# OOOH! Never mind. devilish grin I see that my bad, bad, sucky computer hasn't been informing me correctly. Thank you kindly for your many reviews!!  
Shoutouts:

Angelfish: You've been rather busy reviewing lately, no? I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! many hugs I'm updating as fast as my computer will let me!! Aww. .. you're too kind!

Sunedance: heh...whaddya want? Toad's a villain. #Smirk# as always, your reviews are bringing happy-full-ness to my heart! Yay happyfullness!

Chelsea: You're too kind!

I loves you all! Now- on to the show!

"So who's left?" asked Arana, looking at the fallen forms of Wolverine, Storm, and Rogue.

"No one except Xavier. And we're under orders not to harm him." He said, anchoring himself to the ceiling. He remembered Rain, and was suddenly struck with the idea that he didn't know how many of Jaye's recruits were actually IN the mansion.

"It was Johnny, you and me back in the trees, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Rain, Jaye, Ignis and Necis went ahead. The rest are at home, welding their bottoms in to the couch." She said, a grin worthy of Miss Strain herself spreading over her lips.

"I see. Shouldn't we regroup?" he asked.

"Excellent idea." She said. "Because this mission was to just scope the area- I wouldn't expect anyone to be in the underground portion. Let's check upstairs, shall we?" Toad nodded, although he had no idea what the silver haired girl was talking about. He followed her up the stairs, this time on foot- where they saw Jaye. "Do you have the rest of them down stairs?" Mortimer nodded curtly. "Good. Then let's join up and blow this Popsicle stand."

Kurt Wagner looked down the hallways warily. He hadn't run in to anyone yet- and that made the silence of the mansion even more eerie. He reached the front hall, and looked at the group of stunned X-men in shock. He then saw six people waltzing down the stairs, one of them apparently talking in to thin air. The air answered back. He pressed himself in to the shadows, and tried to listen in on their conversation.

"There is no use in bothering Xavier. We've already trashed his house and his lackeys- let's just let him back away and lick his wounds, eh?" came a light female voice. He 'bamfed' in front of them, crossing his arms over his chest. "Vat are you doing here?"

"Oh right. Forgot about him." A sneering English tone took the stage- one that Nightcrawler could never forget. A black blur dropped from the ceiling behind him, and immediately attacked with several subtle-but deadly- judo moves to his back. Unfortunately- Mortimer was now attacking a blue cloud of brimstone instead of a blue faced mutant.

Nightcrawler soon didn't have anyone standing, except for Mortimer and Jay- and the unknown presence of Rain. His teleportation ability made it very hard for even the best of fighters to keep a track on him; and this worried Jaye. The teleport had even gotten a few hits in on her; something that hadn't happened since the beginning of her training- thirteen years ago.

She couldn't bring herself to say it- but they were at a loss. Not even Umbra in her nearly invisible state could sneak up on the demon-like mutant, his ears were especially fine tuned. The cat mutant regrettably kneeled down, head bowed. "We surrender." She said. Kurt blinked for a moment, not sure what to do.

A few moments later, Jaye Strain was sitting rigidly in Xavier's office, her followers by her side.

"What were you doing here tonight, Jaye?" he asked, somewhat troubled. He was just glad that she had surrendered before she had panicked. Obviously she had learned her limit- which was a wise thing to do in her position.

"Why Xavier... It has been almost ten years and not even a 'how-do-you-do?'"

"Why did you come here Jaye?" he stressed. The cat tapped her left temple.

"Must you ask, Charles? Why don't you look and see?" indeed, she did feel a slight push in the back of his conciousness. "You've taken the liberty with my newest acolyte Toad quite a few times without asking, have you not? What's to stop you- a mere protest?" She let a small smile creep up. The pushing stopped, and Charles looked at her, sullen for a moment.

"You know I would never use my power only if I absolutely needed to." He said sternly.

"Really, Professor? She said. "Have you found your answer?" she asked coyly.

"Yes." He said. "I do not approve of spying, but I do understand you didn't have any incentive to harm anyone."

Jaye gave Charles a sardonic grin. "It's been nice having this little talk, but now we have to go." she reached in to her coat pocket and retrieved a smoke bomb- and it burst on contact with the air, giving all a chance to flee.


	13. Chapter Thirteen It's All Downhill

#twitch# NOW WHAT DID I TELL YOU PEOPLE ABOUT REVIEWING AND NOT UPDATING YOUR BLOODY STORIES?!!?!

Whiskey! HOP TO IT! MOVE!! GO!! WRITE! I've been waiting forever...#froths at mouth rabidly# HURRY IT UP!

Angel: YOU TOO! WRITE WRITE WRITE!! OR...I'll duct tape you BOTH to a chair and FORCE you to write. Bwuahahaha. COME ON! I WANT TO SEE SOME ROMANTIC AKWARDNESS!! LETS MOVE!!

Chapter Thirteen- It's all Downhill from Here

It was now several weeks since the 'Xavier' incident- although it hadn't been the last. "Rain" had made frequent visits to mark the territory- mapping it out for IEP.

Mortimer stared at the ceiling-his ceiling- in disbelief. He owned his own room. He was respected by the other members of the agency, even though he didn't quite act so accepting in return. He tended to be sarcastic and spiteful with others. and he began to see a one-ended repeat of his communications with Sabretooth. Hell. That had been the only friendship he had ever had.

Most people understood the position he was in, especially a purple skinned mutant named Certicas. They knew the first few weeks were tough for most new comers- but they also knew to...how can I put it politely? 'Back off until he's decided to stop his bitching.'

The only person who didn't seem temporarily phased by his sardonic behavior was Arana. She was a friendly girl, and generally liked his company. Mort hated that- there was always some catch when a pretty girl became interested in him. After all- he was just an amphibian. A Toad.

He put that out of his mind, however- when the black band around his wrist started to emit mild shocks. He was suddenly grateful that he hadn't decided to take a bath at that point in time. One deadly round with electricity was enough, thank you very much. The shocks were a rather impolite invitation to head down to the commons area, three floors below. He 'convinced' the band to stop shocking him, and went digging through his closet.

Jaye herself would be on this mission, along with Johnny, Arana's brother. Johnny, as well as being a water master, was an excellent lock pick, and was very good at 'slipping' past security. (That is such a bad joke.)

"Thank whatever God there is that he isn't as chatty as his sibling." He muttered as he yanked on his Kevlar vest. He was quite proud of the alterations he had made on this piece- and extra layer of cushioning and reinforcing metal over the heart and other vital organs. He then pulled his black battle suit over the vest, and his boots. With satisfaction, he laced up the bullet proof braces that would prevent any harm coming to his strong, but somewhat delicate legs. Finally, he pulled on his familiar black coat, cut off gloves, and inserted the small golden hoop in to his left ear. For luck. (You don't know HOW much fun I had with that whole clothes scene. I know it was unnecessary and probably excruciatingly boring...but eh. I liked it.)

He reached inside the concealed pockets of his coat- and the familiar feel of mechanic's equipment met his half exposed fingers. Everything seemed to be in order. Something struck him just then- it would be insanity not to bring it on a mission such as this. He went back in to his closet and retrieved a ordinary sewing needle, surrounded completely by cotton, inside a firmly secured test tube.

It was every assassin's best friend...a poison pin. This pin was not to be used as a weapon in any sense- it had been given to him by Magneto as a gift eight years ago, a celebration of his joining up with the Brotherhood.

Then he thought it a rather bitter-sweet present, and he still did now. But that little pin might end up bringing him a quiet, peaceful death then a long, torturous one in captivity. He looked at the test-tube and hoped that he would never have to use it. His final escape.

This of course reminded him that the mission he was going on wasn't just some prank to rough Xavier's feathers- it was virus infestation and file retrieval. And they weren't visiting some library either... the Friends of Humanity's H.Q. was their destination- and you could bet a fortune on the chance that if they were caught- they weren't going to be given a peaceful end.

He checked once more that his mechanic's tools were in place, and then set off down the hallway. His tools were of his own invention- they were efficient and as flawless as they come. They were his children.

He had once gone off in a frenzied rage when Sabretooth messed with his miniature welder, and the felinoid had learned his lesson. 'Never. Ever. Touch. Mort's . Stuff.'

By the time he reached the commons, his partners were already waiting, Johnny somewhat impatiently. Jaye, however, smiled appraisingly at the emerald-haired mutant. "Are you ready to go, Mort?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said, cracking his knuckles, and doing some last minute stretches.

Johnny looked on, getting antsier by the second, and he bounced the small black cube that was slung over his shoulder. He looked especially menacing in his dark clothing- his pale hair, skin and eyes making him appear as a ghost, or a Nos Spiratu.

Jaye nodded outside where a helicopter waited. Toad cringed at the sight of it. The machine looked as if it was held together by spit and a prayer alone. He made a mental note to tinker around with it on his return to the Institute.

I regret to inform you that he would never be able to do this.

**_IMPORTANT_**: If you are out and about on the site, looking for shpectacular Toad fics, I recommend the following! They are all absolutely fannnnntastic! The only trouble is, some of the authors have abandoned their pieces. So we, as rabid fans, must spur them to continue, yes?

(the following are in alphabetical order, not in preference.)

A Second Chance- by Xany Kaos (#poke# UPDATE!!)

Bloody Brotherhood! By Seul Desirm (Finished, and veddy, veddy Shpookay.)

Darkness Beckons by Whisky Lullaby (UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!!! ARGH!)

Death by Insinuation by FigNewton (Damn, that was funny...wish there was a sequel!)

Distant Sentiment by Angelfish2 (this is a sequel, #ya for sequels!# so, read reaction factor first! UPDATE! NOW!!)

Freaks, all of us By Shakespeare Diva (#shakes fist# UUUUUPDATE!!)

Heaven by Ntrophi (#sulks# Sort of finished, I guess. But I wish there was a sequel. Me likey!)

I Hate Fuzzy by Red Witch (this is an Evo fic. Veddy veddy funny.)

Just One Look By Xany Kaos (IT'S FINISHED! And it's so wonderbibble!)

Lost Children by Pilar Sama (#dancing# I love this story!! And finally #glare# SOMEONE has decided to update!!)

Mad Destiny by CosmicGirl22 (I love this one too! Unfortunately all my favorite authors have a bad habit of NEVER finishing their damn stories!)

New Beginnings by Kryptonite (You haven't updated in awhile. UPDATE! NOWWWW!!!)

Seasons by the Spamintator (How I love this story. It's finished, indeed, but Muse wants a sequel!)

The Big Brotherhood Program by Idiosylph (one of my favorites! WE MUST MAKE SURE THIS STORY CONTINUES!! Just read it.)

The Darkholme Legacy by LadyV77 (YAY! UPDATE!! But I want another one.)

The Reaction Factor by angelfish2 (FINISHED!! I loved this story so much, and you will to, so read it, damn you! And then read the sequel. YAY FOR SEQUELS!! Which SOMEONE refuses to update...mmgh)

The Space-Time Continuum by Ntrophi (Another masterpiece from Ntrophi! Wonderful stuff!)

The War to End All Wars by joey242 (Shpookay. I love this fic!)

Toad goes Home by Guin (UPDATE YOU FOOL! This is one of my faaaaaavorites. And I will have to KILL you Guin, if you don't update.)

I highly recommend ALL of these fan fictions. I couldn't stand to see some of these go un-updated, so I decided to get my readers involved. NOW GO READ THEM, YOU FOOLS!! AND REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW THEM!!

Author's Note #2 : Jeez, I've been reading too many of those Lemony Snicket books. They're so fun and gloomy. I loves them! I can't wait to see the movies... My only issue with them is that they STOLE EDWARD SCISSORHAND'S FREAKING SONG!!! MRGH!!

Whoever read all of that blosh gets Ray Park for a day. #smirk#

And review, or else I will explode in to a million little pieces, and...well, you'll be covered in little explode-y pieces. And that won't be very much fun. SO...please review! I hear that SOME of you...not naming any names...Decide to READ the fic, but not leave any comments!! #whimper# My muse, Zombose, will run away and hide forever without reviews...so...you know what to do. Did I mention that 13 is my lucky number? Yay!


	14. Chapter Fourteen Unintentional Abandonme

C'MON PEOPLE!! REVIEW!! FLAME!! WHAT EVER! If you're reading this fic, I want a review!!!

Chapter Fourteen- Unintentional Abandonment

It was a long walk to their destination- mainly because the helicopter was too loud to come within miles of the headquarters. He could already feel his body systems shutting down- although he wasn't entirely amphibious, he could bet his life on the fact that he needed a more substantial amount of heat then most people.

Jaye spoke in hushed tones as they approached their target. It looked like an office building- and anyone could have passed up for one, except for a prim red sign out in front, proclaiming "Friends of Humanity: Keeping Our Streets Safe!" He snarled at the sign, feeling for a moment quite like his old fighting companion.

They had already gone over the plan of action, so there was no reason for a pep talk. Less noise, less chance of being caught. He scaled the wall, a rope slung over his shoulder. He saw Johnny creating a small stairway of liquid reaching to the top of the building, Jay following. The rope was for Jaye, if she lost one of her forms of transport.

Toad climbed inside the ceiling entrance, climbing on the ceiling, his silent suction cup boots allowing him to do this without removing his shoes. Unfortunately, only Jaye had seen the possibility of trip bombs on the floor and ceiling.

KATANA:

Katana Fey looked at her radio with disbelief. "No complications, just crowd control, over."

"No one was found injured at the scene? Over."

"No one was reported."

"No one was reported, but was anybody _found?"_ asked Katana. There was a release of static at the other end of the line- signifying a sigh from her fellow officers. The hospitals were biased against people carrying the x-gene, claiming that they might muss up their equipment. 'Bullshit.' She thought to herself. Sometimes lives were lost because the ambulance staff conveniently 'forgot' about physical mutants lying at disaster scenes such as this.

"You can take a sweep of the building if you want hun." She smiled.

"You know I will, Tessa. Give me the coordinates, would'ja?" she asked, her friend as she flipped on her cherry light.

"Friends of Humanity HQ, off of Maple and Sixth." Katana's expression turned stony, forgetting about the radio in her pale hand, and pushed her foot a little harder on the accelerator. "Ya got that?"

"...Yeah." She said. No complications her arse. This was such a pain... her shift was almost over- a nice cushy bed and a heating pad were calling her name...but so was her conscience. "Damn you." She muttered to no one in particular, as she placed her radio back in it's cradle.


	15. Chapter Fifteen A Bitter End

_**Author's EXTREMLY IMPORTANT Note: Yes, my dear readers, this is the end of this fan fiction. El Finite. Done. Fin.. There is nothing more to be done, so I will do no more....G'g'g'-goodbye folks! I will now have fun with many other fan fictions of doom...hope you enjoyed "The Lack of Fear", and thanks for all the reviews!**_

Shout Outs:

Guin: How 'bout I kill your history teacher, and replace him or her with a small little chip in your brain that supplies you with all knowledge regarding to history, so that you can #AHEM# Update your fan fiction? Churchill you say? My brother says I remind him of Micky Mouse for some reason, despite the fact that I am not a male, or a mouse, or wear red cover-alls with golden buttons, or have a squeaky voice or.......I'll stop now. Heh.

Whisky: #Grins happily# YAY TOAD TOY!!

Lechar: I had originally had IEP kick the X-Men's collective asses, but, I had forgotten about Kurt...and thus, the chapter twist was born. THANK YOU PLOT BUNNIES OF REMEMBERANCE!!!

Lechar #again#: Hehehe...that was just a rouse! I BRILLIANT ROUSE TO GET YOU TO READ ALL OF MY INSANE BLABBERING!! BWUAHAHAHHAHA!!! Ray is mine. Hehehe. I keep him locked up in my tool shed.

Leen713: Hehehehe.... I quite enjoyed writing that scene. Don't know why. I suppose because I have a video-like mind, my perverted self was imagining Toad dressing and...#is given odd looks# Did I say that aloud?

GoldenGryffyn: ARE YOU INSANE?! Never EVER, EVER, EVER cut back on coffee....tis the best thing in the world. May there never be a shortage of that wonderful drink that is loaded with cream and maple sugar...mmmm.....

Lechar #again again#: Hello to you too! I myself was thinking of the dramatic excelleration of reviews....hehehe. YAY! REVEWS!! But...I hope you have read the Author's Note and have seen that this is the Final chapter of "Lack of Fear".

Carmilla: What exactly do you mean by that? Is there a plot in my story, or is a plot twist coming up with Katana...etc? Hopefully you will clarify in your next review of the Final Chapter of my fic.

Chapter Fifteen: The End

Tessa Reynolds sighed, looking up from the tedium of setting up police barriers as Katana's squad car skidded to a stop.

Katana was just a cadet, and not a particularly spectacular one either. She had graduated the academy in the middle of her class, she was a fairly good shot, but not the best. What people remembered her most for was her value of even a single life. She was known to sacrifice life and limb (more accurately, right index finger) to make sure everybody got away unscathed. She never seemed to give up. Sometimes it was admirable, and sometimes it was just damn irritating-because she seemed to work for the assailant's and the victim.

"Which floor was the explosion on, Tessa?"

"The twenty-eighth believe... the top one." She said, setting up more barriers, obviously haggard.

"Alright," said Katana, making sure her gun was primed and ready. She climbed the stairs without caution, even though she was reaching the classified zone of the organization. All of the traps had been nullified for the investigation.

As she reached the twenty-eighth floor, the air became thick with the dust of plaster and other debris. She waved her hand around in a futile attempt to clear her vision, then moved onward.

"Hello?" she asked. "Anybody up here?" she walked closer to what seemed to be a lump of black clothing. "Hello? Are you alright?"

Jaye woke up, her body stiff and sore. She could already tell that her healing factor had taken care of most of the damage from the...from the what? She didn't remember getting in to any fights or... Mortimer... she looked around the area where she lay- a small quagmire by the side of the FOH office building.

Johnny lay beside her, apparently unconscious, but breathing. Mortimer wasn't there. .

Katana squatted down, and poked the lump. She was surprised to get a reaction from it, just a slight groan, and a shift of weight. "Are you alright?" she asked a little louder, trying to coax the victim out of unconsciousness. But, it seemed as if he had other ideas. She sighed, not knowing what to do.

--------------------

Thank you all my loyal reviewers, and with this last note, I bid you, fair-well.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue- Author's Note

Hehehehe...did I scare any of you? #crickets chirping#....heh. Guess not. Well, for your information all you peoples...there will be a sequel. It will be called "The Lack of Fear: Part II." Creative, no? I hope to have it up and running as soon as possible. Reviews are welcomed...AND NEEDED!!

Clarifications:

Magneto & Co. will play a more crucial role in the story line after this.

I will try my hardest not to include any sappy romantic prose, but I do not have the reins over this story, my characters do. And they are very wicked, wicked people... making me write horrible romantic blosh and other such things to torture you poor people. ANGST I SAY! ANGST DAMN YOU!! #Toad snickers while putting his arm around Arana's waist.# "Heh. Yeah, that'll happen."

Mortimer has several romantic options. Jaye, Arana, Katana, and of course, Rogue. I have already picked out his partner, so have fun guessing. Anywhoo... There is a sort of subtle underlying plot thing going on...if you have figured it out, I'll be very, very proud of you. I will also be scared, because I don't have it fully figured yet.

As some of you have noticed, I...uh...hope, Pietro Maximoff, or 'Quicksilver' that I am portraying is more like the one in X-Men Evolution then the one in the comic books and TV series. I plan on sticking a few more Evo-like characters in this fic, but no major crossovers. Only one Toad, for example. Only one Magneto. So far, Pietro is the only out-of-movie or non-original that is in this fic. FYI.

I plan for the sequel to be longer than this one, hopefully 20 chapters and more than 25,000 words. Hopefully.

I plan on introducing more X-men characters. Gambit, Archangel, etc.

The X-Men are playing a more crucial role in the next fic. Expect many more akward moments between Rogue and Mort, and many more witticisms to be exchanged between the X-Men and Toad...More Cyclops dialogue.

Phoenix will be making an appearance, if all goes according to plan.

Katana is not a Mary Sue. Don't worry. Much angst is planned. Bwuahahhaha!! Arana, however, I feel that I need to work on.

Ok, I think that's enough rambling for the moment. See you soon, and hope that you read my sequel! Should be made sometime this week.

Sayonara!


End file.
